The Darkness Within
by StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: One smiles, one cries. Of polar opposites, which will dominate the other? And of Youkai and Humans, which will perish first? Part of thr Dimensional Scar Project.
1. Part I: Homecoming

**A****/****N**: Welcome to the another instalment of the (Phantasmagoria of Dimensional Scar) Project. It is recommended that you at least have some basic knowledge of Gakuen Alice (up to the Final Arc), Naruto (read as much as you want - I won't touch much on the Narutoverse) and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (the entire series).

* * *

PCB, PoFV and 10D will occur simultaneously.

* * *

Non-Touhou Characters Featured:

Akatsuki (Naruto)  
Ichihara Yuko (xxxHolic/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)  
Black and White Mokona (xxxHolic/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)  
Dangerous Ability Class (Gakuen Alice)  
The Three Geeky Sisters (Gakuen Alice)

…. And some others!

* * *

**The Darkness Within  
**_Part I ~ Homecoming and Preparations_

The silhouette grinned, before slipping quietly into the shadowy depths of Makai.

_Let __her __be __the __first__..._

_And __let __there __be __none __left__..._

However, the silhouette stopped abruptly as it heard the lines of a way-too-familiar poem.

_"…. __And __then __there __were __none__..."_

Hajime grimaced as the Gap threw him onto the front porch of the Hakurei Shrine. He really had no idea if his Great Aunt Yukarin was a sadist who simply relished in his pain when exiting from her Gaps. Or was she really a sexist, who made the female population dominant in Gensokyo?

Soon after he landed on the grass face-first, another young boy came tumbling after him.

Hijiri Youichi, Hijiri Byakuren's distant relative, who had the Alice of Ghost Manipulation.

The five-year-old was deposited on Hajime's back, inciting a pained groan from the bearer of the Insect Pheromone Alice.

Hajime waited for Youichi to get off him before staggering up, spitting out a mouthful of grass and wildflowers. Looking around at his surroundings, he came face to face with the Princess of the Saigyou Ayakashi, Saigyouji Yuyuko, and her devoted servant, Konpaku Youmu.

"Ah... Youmu~ Would you mind bringing these two to Yukarin~? Yukarin requests their presence~" the Ghost Princess giggled, carefree.

Youmu blushed, before nodding; she had never seen men in her entire life, being surrounded by the Spirits and her precious flowers. Still, she hastened in her actions, bowing formally to the males and requesting them to follow her, leading them deeper into the Youkai Forest, and towards the Hakurei Shrine.

* * *

Ibaragi Kasen sat with her distant relative, engaged in a staring contest while casually sipping tea. The young Alice of Ice stared back, unaffected.

What Kasen had said earlier had definitely warranted a staring contest, much more a duel. The Hermit _had_ insulted the raw power of humans right in front of her. And there was the fact that _she_ was a human. Of course, Nobara'd not taken to the statement very well and had _of c__ourse_, retaliated to the best of her ability without risking possible death.

By inciting a staring contest.

And the two females stared and glared at each other silently, unsaid words understood by each other.

Kasen hated humans; Nobara was one. Yet somehow, the Hermit had managed to tolerate her drastically younger relative, who, had somehow gained power over Ice, much like the Greater Ice Fairy.

Then again, it was because of the Humans that had mobbed her when they found out about her powers and her Hermit status. In fact, she was one of the causes as to why the young Kirisame heir was exiled from the Village and scorned by her own race.

* * *

The magenta-haired girl tore through the cobblestone streets of the Human Village.

They wanted her. Her blood. Her flesh. Her death.

All because of her power.

The angry mob had lessened the distance between them as she panted heavily, bending down to tighten her boots. The mob had come across her engaging in small talk with some animals and Youkai of the Forest of Magic and decided that she was a traitor. Of course, in the Humans' eyes, all Humans associated with Youkai had committed treason. An exception, of course was the Hakurei Miko. The Village Elders knew, of course, with Yukari's informal, that an orphan child was to be given to her every thirty years to become the next Hakurei the Gap Hag had her eyes on the Ibaragi child, the assumed 'Human' who had a natural affinity for animals. The girl had tamed a wild beast that had decided to run rampant in the Village and had released it back into the Forests after training it to avoid the area.

Kasen, getting back up, glanced behind her and took to the hills; or more exactly, Youkai Mountain. Gathering all her Magical Reserves, she channelled them to the soles of her feet and took off like lightning towards the gloomy and overgrown Youkai Forest.

The angry mob, of course, refused to relent, and chased the Hermit far and across Gensokyo, until the Elders had demanded the Villagers to stop the chase, fearing possible Youkai-related repercussions.

And thus, Kasen had finally found her true home on Youkai Mountain, where she could finally display her true power without the baseless discrimination of those of the Human Village. She'd also discovered her Youkai Pride, as well as germinated the seed of hate of Humans.

* * *

Reimu frowned, a headache growing upon her. The Inter-Dimensional Conference would be commencing in a few days, and would last at least a Gensokyian year. _Pity we're gonna miss out on the Hakurei Sakura Viewing this year..._

And when the decadely Interdimensional Conference took place, all festivals held by the Hakurei Shrine were held off to allow the day-long meetings and plans to take place. But that wasn't to say that there were no festivities to be held. Extravagant banquets for the Supreme Rulers of the Dimensions were held, with entertainment and lodging provided for other extra-Dimensional visitors.

To put it simply, everyone in Gensokyo enjoyed the Inter-Dimensional Conference.

* * *

The raven-haired man smirked as he set the crumpled note down. The Inter-Dimensional Conference was 'round the corner and he would use it to his advantage.

Of course, he'd be adding more Youkai to the DA. _Especially_ that Hermit.

* * *

"Woi, Reimu! I'm here to help out, ze~!" a certain blond kleptomaniac yelled out, shifting her broom to perform a feint in front of the Hakurei Shrine.

As Marisa nearly crashes into the Shrine's donation box, she startles a bunch of Fairies and conveniently grabs Suika's Sake Gourd, taking a huge swig from it. Finally, after slowing down by making circuits around the Hakurei Shrine, Marisa stops and hops off her broom, coming face-to-face with an irate Suika and annoyed Hakurei Miko.

Swinging her Gohei down onto Marisa's hat-clad head, Reimu starts to rant about the commotion that the witch had caused during her 'grand' arrival. "Damn it, Marisa! You nearly _destroyed __the __donation __box_, stole Suika's Gourd, scared the Hell out a bunch of Fairies, blew up a ton of ancient dust _and_ woke Yukari. Sooner or later you're gonna destroy a whole lot more than the Shrine. Now make sure _everything_gets back to the way it was before you appeared."

Marisa groaned as Suika grinned evilly. The Oni slammed her fists to the ground, creating a mini shockwave throughout the Hakurei Shrine, scaring off even more worker-Fairies, making the witch's job harder.

Reimu facepalmed at Suika's childishness, before returning back to her broom to start re-dusting the area. Preparations, at this rate, definitely had to speed up, otherwise the entire Conference would be a disaster.

* * *

Preparations had officially begun in Gensokyo.

The Human Village was draped in several multi-coloured lights, all blinking innocently, as they hung in wait of the dimensional travellers.

Youkai Mountain promised a magnificent bloom, wildflowers of all kinds starting to sprout and bud, lying in wait for the nearing spring.

And of course, the other parts of Gensokyo were unrivalled in their festive beauty, standing elegantly as they waited for the winter to pass.


	2. Part II: Answer Me!

**A****/****N****:** Welcome to another chapter (part) of _The __Darkness __Within_! We'll see more **important** **plot** **devices**~

**The ****Darkness ****Within**  
_Part __II__ ~ "__Answer __Me__!"_

Her day had started off perfectly; preparing for the Inter-Dimensional Conference by supplying Dolls and manpower to the Human Village to assist in putting up more fairy lights.

Before anyone knew it, the Sun had set, leaving the Village shrouded in darkness. The preparations were simply_not__completed_ and the electricity Yukari had supplied them had been cut off for safety measures, forcing the Humans to wander around their land, praying hard to not be captured by the Youkai lurking in the Forests surrounding their 'sacred' land.

Alice Margatroid was set on helping the Humans complete their task, unlike her fellow Youkai, Kamishirasawa Keine and Mystia Lorelei. After all, she_had_ to win Marisa's bet – that she wasn't a bitchy Youkai who was only bothered by her own needs. Getting out of her sitting position from under a sakura tree, she gathered her materials and Dolls, sweeping through the poorly-lit Village.

Shanghai and Hourai were by her side, hovering in the air with an aura of anticipation and trepidation. Both Dolls felt something was wrong, but with their limited artificial intelligence, neither could tell their master.

Unhindered by the unusual darkness – the night in Gensokyo rarely bothered even the Lesser Youkai, Alice clutched her Grimoire closer to her before stepping into the cover of the Forest of Magic.

Something seemed to call out to her – the Forest itself seemed to be whispering her name, its magic seeping and drawing her in. Before she knew it, something grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and muffling her screams.

* * *

"Hey, Reimu, I gotta head back home, ze~. I got that feeling that something's wrong there," Marisa started, picking her broom up from a dusty corner of the Hakurei Shrine.

Reimu sighed at the Witch's proclamation, before getting up to send her friend off. "Take care!"

She sped through the treetops, Hakkero in hand. _I __can __feel __it__, __ze__~! __Another __incident__!_ She nose-dived abruptly and landed near her house. Making her way in, she frowned as she noticed Alice's absence. She was supposed to be around to help out with a bunch of potions.

"Alice, Alice? Ya here? Alice!" she yelled, stomping through the mess in the cottage. She poked through every room, looking for the Magician, to no avail. The Youkai wasn't around. Deciding that Alice was probably late, she ventured out, and headed out to Alice's cottage, hoping to find her there.

Marisa's gut feeling had told her to stay away, far, far away from the dimly lit house in the clearing. However, being the impulsive girl she was, she made her way towards it, calling out, "Alice? Alice?"

She would soon regret doing so.

Alice appeared at the door, Goliath in hand.

"Marisa... play..." she rasped, Goliath, the enhanced Doll mimicking her words.

"Wha- What?! Flandre..?!" Marisa choked her words out as Hourai stabbed the Human with her poisoned blade. The poison seeped into Marisa's body, numbing her consciousness. Within minutes, she had fallen into the grasp of unconsciousness.

* * *

Reimu awoke with a start.

Something was wrong. Her Miko instinct told her that. And as if to add on to the sudden sense of despair, her left eyelid started to twitch.

If she had felt so... uneasy, then something must had gone wrong. Not only that. It gave her a sinking feeling she had never felt while solving incidents, or even in her whole life.

She had to investigate.

Thinking back, she thought of Marisa taking off into the shimmering moonlight, which was relatively weaker than usual. Even when the moon was waning, its light was enough to dimly illuminate the Shrine. With that fact in mind, she left out some food for Genji, and took off.

* * *

Bound by metal chains, Marisa awoke, pain shooting through her body.

It was dark, in wherever she was, and there was no trace of... whoever who had kidnapped her.

Deciding to recall what had possibly brought her into the musty space, she thought hard, until she hit a memory block. She winced involuntarily, and struggled, causing the chains to wrap themselves tighter into her torso. It hurt, and she knew it. With her stealing of Patchouli's books, as well as having read all of them, with some Outside World novels, she knew exactly how she was bound. The problem was, however, that she could not remember how she could get out of her... bind.

If only Patchouli hadn't demanded her books back via Sakuya, then she would've been able to get out of her sticky situation and kick some incident-causing ass. She sighed in defeat as the chains dug into her body.

She would have to wait, then.

As she waited, albeit impatiently, time did not speed up for her, and seconds crept by slowly. Would anyone get her out? Would she even survive this as Gensokyo's 'most loved' book thief?

Soon - she had no idea if it had taken a long time or not - she heard footsteps.

And a feral growl.

Something was coming to get her, and it was mad. She sure hoped it wasn't Alice setting up a prank just to scare the shit out of her.


End file.
